


The leaves under us and the wind in your hair

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, everything's good and dimitri doesn't go bananas, i wasn't supposed to write this but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Claude drags Dimitri to the top of a tower in search for some privacy.





	The leaves under us and the wind in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I wrote it like two weeks ago to vent my excitement for the game and the anxiety for exams. As of right now there are still 15 days left for the game to launch and this is embarrassing. Let's hope the actual thing doesn't clown me too much.
> 
> I just want them to kiss, man.

‘Come on, don’t be so shy.’

Dimitri sighed, and looked up, meeting Claude’s eyes. ‘I just think it’s not appropriate.’

‘You’ve been saying that for a while, you know? Let yourself loose for once.’

Oh, it was so easy to say that from a person like _him_. To just let loose. Dimitri huffed, but he climbed up those stairs, careful to not slip. Towards the end, Claude lend him a hand, pushing him up.

Dimitri immediately felt the strong gale of fresh spring wind on his face and hair, and Claude’s warm hand pushing him a little further. ‘Look.’

And so he did, opening his eyes to the breathtaking landscape at the top of the tower. The mountains and forests extended at the outskirts of the monastery, like a green sea that created waves with the wind. The academy was like a gigantic island in the middle of that sea. 

The sea…

‘And this,’ Claude said, without letting go of Dimitri’s hand, ‘Is what you’ve been losing out on.’

His tone and smile were teasing, and Dimitri’s lips pursed into a slight pout. ‘I won’t deny it’s beautiful, but it’s still…’

‘It’s going to be just a little. Come on.’

Dimitri sighed, unable to say no, and got closer to the railing, putting his hands there. Claude leaned on it with his elbows, smiling contently. After some seconds of silence, he pointed at a location within their sight. ‘That’s close to where our last battle with teach happened…’

‘I heard Lorenz got hurt.’

‘Eh. Nothing serious.’ Claude made a gesture with his hand, still smiling. Dimitri’s eyes lingered on that easygoing smile for longer than he intended too, and even when he tried to look away from it, the sea of forests under them couldn’t make him stop thinking about it.

And suddenly, Claude’s fingers were stroking his hand. Dimitri tensed up, giving Claude a puzzled look, and the other only smiled back. ‘Something wrong?’

Dimitri looked at their hands, Claude’s over his. He had stopped caressing, probably out of fear of making Dimitri uncomfortable. ‘No, just… Surprised.’

‘We’re not in public, aren’t we? There’s no need to be shy about this… in my opinion at least.’

‘Someone could _still_ see us, if they looked up.’

‘If someone just happened to look up, from very specific angles, and focused _really_ hard on the two barely visible figures on the tower.’ Claude sighed through his nose, amused. ‘I wouldn’t worry much about that.’

Dimitri pouted again, staring at their hands still. ‘Well, then…’ His fingers slowly wrapped around Claude’s hand, holding it softly, and he finally managed to look up to focus on Claude’s face.

It was a really pretty one, he had realized Goddess knows how many months before, but it always managed to take Dimitri’s breath away during intimate moments like this. Claude leaned towards him, and their foreheads bumped a little clumsily, getting a short laugh out of both of them.

Dimitri’s eyelids fell shut, and his head leaned to one side. Claude’s lips locked with his, a soft and slow kiss that seemed to make time stop and made a warm feeling bloom in Dimitri’s chest.

Claude’s hand went to the small of Dimitri’s back, pushing him a little closer for another, longer kiss as soon as soon as the first one ended. Dimitri’s hands, meanwhile, clinged to Claude’s arms, slowly creeping up to his shoulders.

‘You…’ Dimitri muttered, slightly out of breath. ‘Are not _that_ tall to be holding me like that.’

‘I just... like holding you, you know...’ Claude’s nose rubbed against Dimitri’s playfully. ‘It feels good… to keep you close.’

Dimitri closed his eyes again, enjoying this soft moment of pure calm and softness, and held Claude’s face with his hands. ‘I’m not going anywhere. Not anytime soon, at least. And, even when I go back to Fergus… I’ll keep thinking of you.’

‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’


End file.
